mass_erect_dndfandomcom-20200214-history
Vorcha
Vorcha Known for their unique biology and aggressive behavior, the Vorcha are a primitive race that live among the galaxy's darker and more dangerous locations, such as Omega. Many vorcha are trained by krogan Blood Pack mercenaries due to their savage nature and adaptability to different environments. The rest of galactic civilization regard them as pests and scavengers, and their presence is seen as a blight. Racial Traits * Physical Characteristics: +2 to Dexterity and Constitution, -2 to Charisma, -4 to Intelligence. Vorcha are very quick and hard to kill but their appearance is seen as disgusting and their stupidity is renown. * Size: Medium * Speed: 30 feet * Nightvision: They gain nightvision up to 30 feet. * Natural Immunity: Vorcha are immune to all disease * Resistant to Damage: They do not suffer the penalty from wearing no armor. When wearing no armor, they gain DR 1 * Enhanced Regeneration: Gain a regeneration rate of 1. This allows them to regenerate organs at a rate of 1 per week and limbs/broken bones in half the normal time * Enrage: Once per encounter after taking damage to their HP, vorcha can enter an enraged state as a free action. When he does so his base regeneration increases to his Constitution Modifier. In addition, gain plating equal to 1/2 vorcha level + Constitution Score (not modifier). Lasts until the end of the encounter. * Naturally Stealthy: Gain +5 on Move Silently and Hide checks. * Physical Adaptability: Vorcha gain different bonuses or penalties depending on the environment they grew up in. These bonuses are changed if a vorcha spends a continuous 2 years in a new environment. These bonuses are optional at character creation. The bonuses are referenced below: Vorcha Biology The vorcha are the shortest-lived sapient species currently known, with an average lifespan of about 20 years. The vorcha are known for a rather unique biology that differentiates them from other known species. The vorcha have clusters of non-differentiated cells, similar to those found on worms. These cells allow vorcha limited regenerative abilities, as well as the ability to adapt quickly to its environment. When injured these cells move to the affected area and rapidly mature to specialized forms to alleviate the issue. For example, a vorcha that is cut or burned will develop thicker skin. The lungs of a vorcha placed in a barely breathable atmosphere will adapt to the new gases. These cells do replenish. As a consequence of this, the vorcha as a species no longer evolve as humans do. The vorcha equivalent to DNA has remained unchanged for millions of years. There is no need for them to evolve as a species when they can adapt as individuals. Vorcha History The vorcha originate from a small hostile overcrowded planet which has been largely stripped of natural resources by successive generations of this fast breeding, savage species. The lack of resources has resulted in tight-knit, clan-based societies in which rival clans wage constant war against one another for control of resources. The constant fighting has made each generation of vorcha stronger and more aggressive than that of which preceded it. However, their continual lack of resources have kept their society extremely primitive. Vorcha Culture Vorcha society is built around combat. In fact, vorcha use combat as their default form of communication, resulting in their communications being primarily non-verbal. The vorcha prefer to living in communal environments with others of their species to living alone or with other races. When a clan grows too large, younger members will depart to start a new clan elsewhere. Vorcha are extremely agressive against vorcha rivals or any race that stands in their way. Vorcha who have escaped their homeworld tend to live in uninhabitable areas of space stations or larger spaceships. The vorcha themselves are not a space-faring race; they were introduced to galactic society by mistake as vorcha stowed away on ships having the misfortune of landing on their homeworld. Krogan mercenaries often sweep up vorcha for use in their operations, beating them into soldiers. Category:Races